


not that i would know

by apieformydean, midnightau



Series: artificial love [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aromantic!Chanyeol, Best Friends, Coming Out, Gen, Video & Computer Games, awesome Minseok, he just wants to be accepted okay, protect our big boy, they are so precious, this friendship is so underrated, what do i even add here as a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apieformydean/pseuds/apieformydean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightau/pseuds/midnightau
Summary: Minseok’s anecdotes about the guy almost make Chanyeol forget about the ones that are looming above his own head.(tell himtell him tellhim)But honestly, he doesn’t want to ruin this day for his friend.





	not that i would know

**Author's Note:**

> the next extra chapter to 'so baby can i be your boyfriend' in the line of quite a few!!  
> takes place during chapter 19 when minseok and chanyeol make up after their fight  
> please note that this work is part of the main story, it might not make much sense to you if you are reading it as a oneshot (that's why you should go and check out the main story first? uwu)  
> please enjoy!

It takes him some moments to get himself together. He stands up from the bed, throwing his phone behind himself on it before he takes a look around his room, almost as if he is trying to procrastinate what is evident to happen.

He hates how his heart is beating in his throat when he turns the doorknob, letting the brightness of their living room into the self-loathing-filled darkness of his bedroom. He sighs at the view. Minseok is getting the console ready, fidgeting with the cables of the television and only realising he has entered some seconds later.

“Yah, what took you so long?” Minseok smiles at him gently and walks over to the couch, flopping down on it while still watching Chanyeol. “Trying to get pretty for me?”

The taller boy huffs. Yeah, he must look breathtaking. With his disgusting hangover and the bags under his eyes because fuck, last night was quite something and isn’t it funny how even  _ he _ realises it was extremely fucked up?

“As if you weren’t hot enough for me already,” he gives back, simply stepping over the back of the couch to sit down cross-legged next to Seok. He realises something only when the older boy hands over his controller. “Hey, you promised me food, though.”

“I’m not a wizard, Chanyeol,” Minseok sighs tiredly, like a father who needs to explain how the ice cream place is closed today to his son for the tenth time. “Food delivery is on its way.”

“I knew dating is a lie. No wonder I can’t be bothered,” he speaks, tired mind too slow to shut his mouth before he says it, and his eyes go wide with the realisation the next moment. He glances over at Minseok, fearing he had said something that would bring back his wrath from last night, when they both said those god awful things… but the older boy just bursts out giggling and Chanyeol physically feels the weight roll off his heart.

In some minutes, the whole thing feels like it’s forgotten, but it never leaves the younger boy’s mind. It just gradually turns into a single sentence repeating itself in his head like a broken turntable.

_ Tell him. Tell him. Tell him. _

**

“Hah, I won again.” Minseok exclaims triumphantly for the third time in a row. “What has gotten into you? You are so shit in this game.” He laughs nudging Chanyeol’s side who rolls his eyes.

“Have you been practicing with your boyfriend or something?” He scoffs throwing the console on the coffee table and popping a chips in his mouth. Minseok giggles innocently, playing with the hem of his shirt.

“Well we will play some games.” He smiles bittersweet. “Like deceiving people. A fun game.” He scoffs, still not quite over the fact of being someone’s pretend boyfriend who means so much to him.

“But hey, you will get to hug him and hold his hand and all that stuff right? You will spend time together and hopefully enjoy it… Not that I would know but isn’t that how going out with someone goes?” Chanyeol rambles, his brows furrowed.

“Yes… I just wish to him it would mean the same, you know?” Minseok giggles, his stomach turning. “I’m so… confused.” Minseok says after finding the right words.

“What do you mean confused?” He asks, turning his full attention on his friend and Minseok sighs before starting his little tale.

“I just- This party was so weird. We talked and it was like… he said something like Kyungsoo has a crush on me which, we know is not real-” He laughs before continuing. “-And I told him what I like about him and he was touchy and… Ugh he messes with my head.” Minseok groans. “It’s almost like he means it but at the same time he does not and I don’t know what to do.”

“I don’t think he messes with you on purpose… He is a dumb fucker but I think even he had realised that you are serious about this. He’s probably just… afraid to own up to it all… it’s shitty to face your own emotions, especially for the first time, because- the longer you repress them, the harder they are to talk about later.” Chanyeol advices and Minseok nods along, considering his words. 

“You… might be right.” He giggles softly. “Thank you.” He says when the doorbell rings. “Finally, the food!” He exclaims jumping on his feet and hurrying to get to the door. He picks up the food and tips the delivery guy before laying out 5 different meals on their tiny table. It’s not even lunch anymore, it’s a feast.

**

After they have eaten about half of the amazing food in front of them, they go back to gaming some more. This time, however, it’s slower and less violent, the weight of lunch in their stomachs giving them a silent agreement; no hardcore murdering in the next thirty minutes.

_ (tell him tell him tell) _

Minseok rambles away about Jongdae as per usual and Chanyeol is listening… to almost all of it. It’s not like he hasn’t heard it all before; Jongdae is the prettiest, the smartest, the funniest… and so on. Minseok’s anecdotes about the guy almost make Chanyeol forget about the ones that are looming above his own head.

_ (tell himtell him tellhim) _

But honestly, he doesn’t want to ruin this day for his friend.

“Ah, I can’t believe it, like… he is so  _ angelic _ , you know? When he was sleeping in my car, I swear I never wanted to look at anyone else anymore… he is just- so beautiful…” Minseok sighs, as if it was the most wonderful thing to think about and Chanyeol gives him a side glance to see his friend’s dreamy expression. He’s not even concentrating on the game anymore, Chanyeol huffs as he pushes his character off the edge easily. Minseok shrugs and starts over, small smile still in the corner of his lips.

The younger boy has never missed emotions like this. It was mostly okay with him; not getting too involved, not too close, letting people down the gentlest he could… but he cannot deny there is  _ something _ in that smile of his friend’s that makes him wonder.

Is that how Baekhyun looks when he is thinking about him?

_ (tellhimtellhimtellhim) _

“I’m aromantic.”

The words leave his lips without him letting himself second-guess anything. Almost rolling off his tongue as if it weighted nothing… but the next moment, it’s all coming down on him. He can feel his heartbeat in every single inch of his body and he is shivering and restless, as if he’s trapped in a hailstorm outside without anywhere to go because it’s out now, he has spoken the words for the first time in his life and Minseok- fuck, now Minseok will think he is a monster with no feelings at-

“Ah, that’s cool!” Seok hums and holds his hand out towards him. “Can you pass me the coke, please?”

And with that, it seems to be done. Chanyeol lets his controller drop in his lap as he hands the drink over and watches as Minseok pauses the game and drinks from the bottle. At any other times, the taller boy wouldn’t let him get away with that, but he is completely speechless now. Only when Minseok closes the bottle and looks at him with a smile and a frown does Chanyeol’s tongue work again.

“‘Cool’?” he echos quietly, the word being the last thing he would have used for it himself. “You… really think that?”

“Yeah, it’s cool that you opened up,” Minseok nods, beaming at him. “And hey, it doesn’t change anything, am I right? You’re still Chanyeol. Whom I ‘like’ so much,” he nudges him a little and Chanyeol huffs, with a tiny bit of annoyance but a great deal of relief.

“If you say so,” he mumbles, feeling strangely endeared by the affection in Minseok’s eyes towards him. As strange as it is, he finds himself thanking that Luhan guy in his head. Without Minseok, Chanyeol would have probably never grown a pair and even think about letting anyone in.

And with the plan that is just about the be born in his head, he will need somebody like his roommate to have his back. Whatever may happen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!  
> these extra stories are written for our amazing readers' community, you guys are the main reason this story is still going strong!!! <333  
> also, please know that just like chanyeol, you all are valid and no matter what label society or your communities try to stick on you, you all are your own persons and you have people who listen!!  
> even if no one else, we do  
> we love and appreciate all of you the way you are, and whenever you need us, you can find us on social media or here in the comments!! don't be shy to hit us up with a message or three  
> and until next time, stay hydrated and keep your head up!! <33


End file.
